The liquid dispensers for use to dispense liquids such as shampoo, water, condiments, etc. have been developed in various forms. One of these has been developed with no moving parts and relies on the use of negative pressure above a supply of liquid to maintain the liquid ready for dispensing. These dispensers have become known as "Kaufman" dispensers and they respond to a disturbance of the equilibrium within the dispenser to cause liquid to flow. The present invention is a type of Kaufman dispenser having characteristics not found in the prior art.